Come fly with me
by Fangdomgirl
Summary: This is for the random prompt challenge, my prompt was broomstick This is a simple hermoine x viktor classic where he tries to convince her to fly with him This is also posted on archive but as the links to archive don't seem to work here I've had to switch modes and post it here


"Theres no way I'm getting on that thing" she says voice high and clear as she stares at him, causing him to sigh. He knows now that there's no way he'll be able to change her mind but still he's going to try "but hermoine" his Bulgarian accent is rough but he's managed to curve it enough to say her name right this time and it seems to shock her into silence, at least for a moment

"It's perfectly safe" he assures her as he smiles "you've never seen me fall off my broom before have you" he flashes her a smile that would make any girl melt but she, she just gives him a mocking smile in return. "I still think not viktor" she tells the seeker pointedly "I hate flying and your not about to change that"

Thinking the point is done she goes to turn but he just smiles, he knows she won't leave without him. He leans closer just to let her know this isnt over before he speaks "good thing I'm not trying to change that then"

She turns, taking in his seemingly arrogant smirk and sighs, she will not cave she has to remind herself as she meets his eyes. She is a strong independent woman who will not budge her will to please the man before her... No matter how charming or handsom he is

Of course as he takes her hand her mind wonders to what it would take to let it be persuaded by the earnest man before her. "Please hermoine, let me should you my version of the world"

Her mind gripped onto it like he knew she would yet still he could see the apprehension in her eyes

"You'll be perfectly fine... Your with me after all" he tries to reassure her as he soothingly rubs her hand "and if after we get up in the air, you still don't feel safe even in my arms" he sighs softly "then I'll bring you back down to the solid ground" he promises her assuringly

"You won't ask me again after that?" She asks and he nods "never again" he agrees and she bits her lip considering

She knew this was his world and she knew he wanted to share it, summoning the courage gryffindors were so well known for she let out a shaky breath and then nodded

"Okay viktor... I'll fly with you" she smiles softly and he gives her back a happy smile "thank you hermoine" he was so happy that she had agreed, knowing what it means to him to have her agree he was unable to keep the natural accent from his voice which only made her melt more

With no more then a little reluctance he led her to his broomstick which was floating only a few steps away from them

As they reached it he let go of one of her hands motioning to his broom before placing his hand on the wood to steady it in the air. She let out another breath before slowly allowing viktor to help her into the back of the broom

She sat tall but wobbly, gripping to him and the wood below her as she hovered in midair. It was clearly unnatural for her but he still smiled proudly at the effort she put in

Before she could panic he let go of her hand and slipped onto the broom behind her easily holding her steady "ready to go?" He whispered softly in her ear once she was calmly balanced back against him

His chest against her back as he watched the small nod as she tensed her shoulders slightly, he smiled and then allowed the broom to go higher but only a little watching each small reaction from her

When the smallest, almost undetectable whimper left her lips he willed his broom to go no higher. They were already so far off the ground and when she finally glanced back at him he wondered if she had even noticed her own fearful sound

"Thank you" she whispers and he smiles, he knew hermoine might not ever like flying but if she could tolerate it for him in such moments then he would always be greatful

"Your welcome" he says as he holds her close carefully with one hand "now loosen your grip or you'll end up with splinters"

As she looks down she gasps and loosens the seemingly unbreakable grip she had held on the broom only moments before

A glimps of light drew her attention and she looked up to notice the bright sun that was beginning to wane in the sky, coulda had dispersed and now she could see the most beautiful view

Her limbs relaxed as she leaned back into him, perhaps this view was worth it all and perhaps it would be worth it again


End file.
